Tiifu/Main article
Tiifu is a lion cub who appears in The Lion Guard. She is one of Kiara's friends. Appearance Like most cubs of the Pride Lands, Tiifu is small and lithe, with cream-colored fur, dark green eyes, and a pinkish-red nose. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler than her main pelt, as are her ear rims, which are near white in color. Very pale red speckles dot the fur beneath her eyes. Personality Tiifu is shown to be kind and patient, as seen when she comforts an overreacting Zuri. She is a great rule-follower and trusts the judgment of her friends, showing faith when she leaves Kiara to fetch help as Janja invades the Pride Lands. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tiifu is a friend of Kiara and Zuri. She is first seen witnessing Zuri try to pry her claws out of a log. She later witnesses Bunga's announcement that Kion is to lead the next Lion Guard, and watches as he sings "Zuka Zama". Later in the film, she can be seen hunting with Kiara, who explains that they must not take more than their fair share, else they will break the Circle of Life. While hunting, the two notice Janja invading the Pride Lands, and Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father. When Tiifu arrives with Nala, Rafiki, and Simba, she watches as Kion and the Lion Guard drive off Janja and the other hyenas. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Tiifu is present at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. She stands beside her friends, Kiara and Zuri. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tiifu and Zuri appear as Kiara's "advisers," forcing others to acknowledge her temporary queenship. They fail on the job when they let Kiara go alone to a meeting with Janja. "Fuli's New Family" Tiifu, along with Zuri, joins Kiara in learning how to track gazelles with Nala. "Baboons!" Shortly after Kiara is tasked with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow, Tiifu and Zuri lead her across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Shortly into the excursion, a rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. The Lion Guard soon arrives to rescue the cubs, and Tiifu and Zuri decide to let them handle the rescue. The two attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. She urges her friends to help her, and the three use their combined strength to attempt to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. After the rescue, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Sarah Hyland * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Sarah Hyland Gallery Video References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Lions Category:Official Characters Category:Pride Landers